The present invention relates to a plant, shrub and tree protector garden panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a plant, shrub and tree protector garden panel for protecting plants, shrubs and trees from snow and ice.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a device for protecting plants, shrubs and trees from snow and ice.
An object of the invention is to provide a garden panel of simple structure which is assembled and used with facility, convenience and rapidity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plant, shrub and tree protector and garden panel of simple structure, having few and simple parts, formable and combinable with facility and convenience into any desired structural combination of the component parts thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a strong and durable shelter for protecting plants, shrubs, trees, and the like, from snow and ice, without collapsing under the weight of such snow and ice.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device having few and simple parts, formable and combinable with facility and rapidity into any desired structural combination of the component parts thereof, and functionable as a playpen, compost container, miniature greenhouse, cover for outside power units, and the like.